emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4561/4562 (2nd January 2007)
Plot Having learnt from Bob that his confession was intended to protect Jamie, Viv finds it difficult to keep her emotions in check. Confused by her change in behaviour, Jamie is shocked when she finally snaps and demands that he admit the truth about the murder. He furiously protests his innocence. David confides in Del that he wants Eric to trust him, and when he reveals their plans to go into business together, she voices concerns. David echoes his eagerness for Eric's trust to Val who is relieved when he moots the idea of a paternity test. Meanwhile, Andy tries to persuade Jo to open up about her past. She's reluctant, but over drinks she starts to talk about her mum and reveals that the pair haven’t spoken since she was 14. The police step up the investigation when they arrive at the Kings’ to remove more evidence from the house. A broken Jamie heads to the police station to change his statement, adamant that Bob didn’t commit the murder. When Barraclough reveals Jamie's change in story to a horrified Bob, his worst fears are confirmed when he realises that they think Jamie did it. Meanwhile, Eric is worried that David will find out the results of the official DNA test, and is determined to get to them first. Attempting to cover all bases, Eric later makes steps to appear upset to David, suggesting that if the test results aren’t what they hope for, he already feels a fondness for him. Kelly, having decided to fleece Jimmy, steps up her efforts, by feeding him a sob story concerning her failed spa. However, when Jimmy suggests that she only wants him for his money, she feigns hurt and immediately has him right back in the palm of her money-grabbing hand. Cast Regular cast *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *DCI Grace Barraclough - Glynis Barber *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Carl King - Tom Lister *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *DS Vikesh Dasari - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole *Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Val's Interiors - Factory floor, office and exterior *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Police Station - Corridor, interview room 1 and interview room 2 *Café Hope - Café *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,380,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes